Nightmare Scenario Number 37
by Red Witch
Summary: Scott has a vision of the Apocalypse, and I don't mean the big blue guy.


**This is not a dream. I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Just another insane fic from my insane mind. I don't know how I come up with these things, and maybe that's not such a bad thing. **

**Nightmare Scenario Number 37**

Scott Summers looked at the newspaper. "I see that Senator McCoy has pushed a new Mutant Rights Law into effect. That's good news."

"Who would have thought Beast would become such a great politician?" His wife Jean Grey smiled. Although she was older she still looked exactly like the teenage girl he fell in love with, only she was wearing a gold and black uniform. "Did you hear there's talk about him becoming president?"

"A mutant in the White House," Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men shook his head. "I'm sure our old principal Edward Kelly is rolling in his grave."

"I still think it's a shame he died of a heart attack with that prostitute before he was elected mayor," Jean sighed. "But it's just as well."

"Good for us," Scott smiled admiring his reflection in the mirror. He was no longer that slim teenager but a very muscular and well built adult. "Who would have thought after all these years mutants have integrated in society so well?"

"Considering the rocky start we had I am surprised," Jean smiled. "It took a while but now mutants and humans live in harmony for the most part. Mutants aren't persecuted but celebrated for their abilities. Even Magneto came around and joined the Institute."

"That wasn't half as surprising as Apocalypse coming back and deciding to become a talk show host instead of ruling the world," Scott remarked. "Who knew the megalomaniac we fought against all those years decided to go into television and get the world's highest rated talk show?"

"And who would have thought Rogue would gain control over her powers and become a world class surgeon?" Jean said. "That reminds me her daughter wanted to look over those pamphlets we got for Harvard."

"Oh yes, my little girl is grown up and going to college," Scott sighed as he got up. "Yes it's a good life we have now. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Mutantkind is accepted, our enemies have been stopped. Ambassador Tiffany Weapons has now gotten the World Peace Treaty signed, Madrid Marriott has single handedly eliminated poverty. and the Molsen Twins have come up with a plan to eliminate hunger throughout the world. And I have the sweetest, smartest teenage daughter just getting ready to go to Harvard College. Life is perfect."

Then he walked out of the room and into the living room. Then he saw the shock of his life.

A red haired teenage girl was making out with a grungy long haired teenage boy in ripped jeans on the couch. "RACHEL!" Scott yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Daddy!" Rachel was the spitting image of Jean only with shorter hair gasped.

"Hey, Old Summers," The teenage boy who looked a lot like a certain rock tumbler smirked.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL YOU…" Scott tried to blast him but was stopped by a telekinetic blast.

"Daddy! Knock it off!" Rachel shouted. "I love him!"

"No you don't!" Scott snapped. "You do not love Lance Alvers Junior!"

"Yes I do!" She said passionately and put her arms around him. "And I'm carrying his baby!"

"WHAT?" Scott yelled.

"Isn't that awesome?" Lance Alvers Jr. smirked as he kissed Rachel. "I'm gonna be a Dad, Dad!"

"Don't you **Dad **me you little…" Scott struggled to attack him but something was holding him back.

"Oh and I'm not going to Harvard," Rachel said. "I'm going to quit school and move into the Brotherhood House full time. And Lance and I are gonna become bank robbers!"

"We'll just be like those dudes Bonnie and Clyde," Lance Alvers Jr. snickered. "Isn't it great?"

"You wanna elope?" Rachel asked.

"You don't just wanna live together?" Lance Jr. asked. "Okay I'm cool with that. We'll head out to Vegas. I hear there's a preacher out there that's also an Elvis impersonator! That would be cool!"

"Yeah!" Rachel said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Eighteen year old Scott Summers shot up in his bed. It took him a minute to realize that he was a teenager again. He leapt out of the bed and rushed down the hallway.

Jean was in her pajamas drinking some warm milk when Scott burst into the kitchen. "Where's the knife drawer! I need some sharp knives **now!"**

"Scott what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Nothing will be wrong once I castrate Alvers and his demon spawn!" Scott growled.

"What?" Jean blinked.

"I am going to gut Alvers and his evil son before they step a foot near our daughter and ruin her life!" Scott snapped as he searched for a knife. "My baby girl is not going to be an unwed mother! She's going to Harvard even if I have to stand guard over her bed for the next five years!"

"Scott you're not making any sense," Jean put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. What am I **doing?**" Scott stopped searching. "This is ridiculous."

"I'll say."

"What do I need I knife for? I have **these!**" Scott laughed as he pointed at his glasses. "Oh man I must have really been out of it. What was I thinking?"

"That's what I'm asking and I'm the **telepath,"** Jean gave him a look. "Scott what the hell is going on?"

"It's no big deal, Jean," Scott said. "I just had a dream that Alvers' son got our daughter pregnant. So I'm off to the Brotherhood house to kill him before this Hell on Earth ever comes to pass and every hope and dream we have ever had shatters into a million pieces. I should be back in an hour. Save some cookies for me."

"Scott let me see if I get this straight," Jean sighed. "You want to beat up Lance for his imaginary son impregnating your imaginary daughter?"

"Oh so now she's **my** imaginary daughter?" Scott snapped. "Typical! You take all the credit for everything she's done right but one tiny little slip and she's **my** daughter! Like you had nothing to do with it!"

"I **didn't** have anything to do with it! Scott it was a dream!" Jean snapped. "Granted a very **disturbed** dream, but a dream nevertheless! So get a grip!"

"Oh I will get a **grip** all right!" Scott snapped. "I will get a grip around Lance Junior's **throat** if he ever goes near my little girl!" He stormed away.

"Maybe Rogue has a point?" Jean sighed. "Maybe we do all need therapy?"

Just then a nearby phone rang. "Hello Xavier Institute," Jean answered it. "Jean Grey speaking."

"Listen Grey," Lance Alvers growled. "I am just going to say it **once!** There is no way in hell I am going to become your in law! So you tell Summers to keep his punk son away from my precious little girl or else I'm gonna **bury** the both of them fifty feet underground! And yes, I **know **he doesn't have a son And I **don't** have a daughter but when he **does** and when I **do**…HE IS NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER LET ALONE…WELL YOU GET MY POINT! GOOD NIGHT!"

Lance hung up the phone. Jean stood there a full minute. "What the hell…?" She blinked.

Just then Kurt teleported in. "Where is it? Where is it?" He looked around wildly in the drawers.

"Where's what Kurt?" Jean asked.

"Here it is!" Kurt pulled out a meat cleaver. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Kurt what are you going to do with that?" Jean blinked.

"I need this to change the future!" Kurt had a wild look in his eyes. "My grandchildren will have a hard enough time being furry and blue without having webbed feet and a long tongue and spitting slime on a person when he is trying to change a diapers! FOR THE FUTURE!"

Then Kurt teleported out of the kitchen. "Is there a full moon or something?" Jean was stunned.

Then it came to her. "KITTY! HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING COOKIES **AGAIN?** AND IF YOU HAVE, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PUTTING IN THEM?"


End file.
